


「You have my back, I have yours」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Summary: Amanda and Akko get stuck in a dungeon. Amanda POV.





	「You have my back, I have yours」

“Well…this sucks.”

A grumble.

“What? I don’t even deserve a word from you now?”

A glare.

Slightly better…Actually no.

Those fiery red eyes are just making the heat worse in this volcano.

“Relax, Akko. Loosen up.”

A fireball darts near her, but she easily dodges it.

Even though she lets out this ridiculous sound as she does so.

“AMANDA! I would, oh crap, appreciate it, AH! if you would actually HELP ME!!”

A boulder falls from above, but it’s too slow to hit me.

“I would love to, but I have no MP left.”

A stone arrow flies out of Akko’s wand and strikes a few baby dragons.

“Great. That was the last of  _my_  MP…”

“On the bright side, those dragons dropped some loot. See?”

I show her the numerous bracelets and rings, but she looked uninterested.

“It makes no difference. We’re not going to make it out of this dungeon anyway.”

I pocket the loot as I check our surroundings—baby dragons in front and lizardmen behind.

No MP and no healing spells either…

The fire in her eyes dim as she lets out a sigh.

Her usually enthusiastic step falters into a stop as her back bumps into mine.

The monsters creep in closer and closer.

There’s no escape.

Any witch can see this is a bad situation to be in, but unfortunately…

I’m not that smart, you know?

“Hey, Akko.”

“What.”

Sheesh, no need to sound  _that_  annoyed.

“What’s your type?”

“… _what_?”

“I said, what’s your type? Like, in the romantic sense.”

Even though I can’t see her face, I can see the disbelief on her face right now.

“We are literally surrounded by enemies and you want to talk about romance!? NOW!?!?”

“I mean. Might as well.”

A pause, but fortunately…

Akko is stupid too.

“My type is anyone but you.”

Yikes. That’s a low blow.

I didn’t know she was witty enough to say that…

“Right back at ya, Akko.”

A grunt.

“…who would you choose to be with in  _this_  kind of situation though?”

A glare then a grin.

The usual shine in her eyes as she tells me,

“No one but you.”


End file.
